ottawafandomcom-20200213-history
Erich Goldmann
| birth_place = Dingolfing, West Germany | draft = 212th overall | draft_year = 1996 | draft_team = Ottawa Senators | career_start = 1993 }} Erich Goldmann (born April 7, 1976 in Dingolfing, West Germany) is a German ice hockey defenceman. He has played 1 game in the National Hockey League for the Ottawa Senators. He was drafted by the Senators in the 8th round (212 overall) in the 1996 NHL Entry Draft. Most of his professional career has been spent in the Deutsche Eishockey-Liga, most recently for the Iserlohn Roosters. He currently plays in the 2nd Bundesliga for EHC München. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1993-94 Landshut EV 1.GBu 33 0 0 0 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Mannheim Eagles DEL 41 1 0 1 22 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Mannheim Eagles DEL 47 0 3 3 40 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Kaufbeuren Eagles DEL 44 2 4 6 58 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Dayton Bombers ECHL 3 0 2 2 5 5 0 0 0 8 1997-98 Detroit Vipers IHL 3 0 0 0 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Worcester IceCats AHL 31 0 2 2 40 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Cincinnati Cyclones IHL 5 0 1 1 7 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Hershey Bears AHL 21 1 1 2 23 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Cincinnati Mighty Ducks AHL 32 0 2 2 18 3 0 0 0 2 1999-00 Detroit Vipers IHL 11 1 0 1 13 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Grand-Rapids Griffins IHL 26 1 1 2 15 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Ottawa Senators NHL 1 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Essen Mosquitoes DEL 58 7 3 10 44 -- -- -- -- -- 2001-02 Essen Mosquitoes DEL 59 1 17 18 32 -- -- -- -- -- 2002-03 Ingolstadt ERC DEL 51 1 8 9 42 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 Iserlohn Roosters DEL 52 4 11 15 60 -- -- -- -- -- 2004-05 Iserlohn Roosters DEL 35 3 7 10 26 -- -- -- -- -- 2005-06 Iserlohn Roosters DEL 47 5 9 14 76 -- -- -- -- -- 2006-07 Iserlohn Roosters DEL 52 1 6 7 76 -- -- -- -- -- 2007-08 Munich EHC 2.GBu 52 5 14 19 60 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 1 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- See also *List of NHL one gamers *List of NHL players *List of NHL seasons *List of AHL seasons External links * Category:1976 births Category:Adler Mannheim players Category:Bavarian sportspeople Category:Cincinnati Cyclones players Category:Cincinnati Mighty Ducks players Category:Dayton Bombers players Category:Detroit Vipers players Category:ERC Ingolstadt players Category:Essen Mosquitoes players Category:EV Landshut players Category:German ice hockey players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins (IHL) players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:Ice hockey players at the 1998 Winter Olympics Category:Ice hockey players at the 2002 Winter Olympics Category:Iserlohn Roosters players Category:Kaufbeurer Adler players Category:Living people Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Germany Category:Ottawa Senators draft picks Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Worcester IceCats players de:Erich Goldmann